pokemon a new beginning a new adventure
by spookywoods22
Summary: follow Tiffany and Sam 2 16yearolds on their journey to become 2 great pokemon trainers, will they become the trainers they always aspired to be? the pokemon in this story are pokemon in pokemon Diamond and Pearl in case u didn't know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm Sam, a 16-years-old living in the small town of Twin leaf. I have short light brown hair and green eyes. I always wanted a Piplup; I just couldn't get over how cute they were. I was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and a black jacket undone. I put my black trainers on and run down the stairs to see mum cooking over the stove.  
"Where's the fire Sam?" mum asked. Mum was wearing a black top and a grey skirt.

"You know what today is?" I asked all excited bouncing off the walls. Mum looked puzzled. "You've forgotten…"

"Just give me a minute," she replied, she didn't want to be wrong, and she stood there over the stove and cooked away. "The day you finally clean your room," and with that I made a #pufth# noise

"As if… I don't have time to clean my room, I'm leaving home remember?" I asked her and she looked shocked.

"Oh yea… sorry honey," she said tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I have forgot all about that, you can't blame me, you were meant to get your pokemon 6 years ago,"

"I know… but I just wanted to wait a while, besides me and Tiffany are going to get our pokemon together. We both stuck around this town… 'bout time for us to stand on our own two feet," I said and with that there was a knock on the door. I answered it to see Tiffany standing there.

We had been friends for about 7 years and we decided we were going to begin the journey together when we were ready.

"Come on the professor isn't going to wait all day," she said. She was wearing a white top and blue jeans. She had short fiery red hair and blue eyes. Her hair was brown but she had dyed it a few times. She was the best friend a guy could ask for. We were walking through the tall grass towards Sandgem town to Professor Rowan's lab when a Starly went absolutely ballistic and went right for us. I quickly pushed Tiffany out the way so it would only strike me.

"Sparky, use spark!" yelled a boy's voice and lightning hit the Starly knocking it right out. We both looked to see a trainer about our age; he had blonde hair, green eyes and wore a white jumper and blue jeans. Then standing next to him was a Pachirisu "Why didn't you use you pokemon?"

"'Cos we haven't got them yet," replied Tiffany and the guy looked confused

"You're not 10… are you?" he asked and we shook our heads

"Both 16, but we didn't want to leave our hometown until both of us where ready, I wasn't ready to leave my dad," replied Tiffany and he nodded

"Cool, well I just couldn't wait, been on the road for 6 years and the pokemon are more powerful then ever. In fact I am so powerful I am too powerful for the pokemon in this region, I'm heading off to Twin leaf then going to ride off towards Hoenn, I just can't wait!" he said and me and Tiffany looked stunned. If we left 6 years ago that's what we would be doing, but we are glad to be together. "Take care of each other," he said and we both nodded and he walked pass us. We continued towards Sandgem, it was now in site.

"This is it," said Tiffany looking at the town coming to a stop. I turned around to see her standing there. "If we go here then we will not see our parents for a long time. A really long time,"

"Come on, we can do this… there are so many pokemon out there just waiting for us. We can do it. I believe we can," I said and she nodded

"I know we can do it. I just think I'm going to miss my parents,"

"Yea, I'm going to miss mum, dad has been away since I was little so… I hope to fun into him on the road," we then walked towards the town. Right at the entrance to the town was professor Rowan's lab. We walked in to see the professor working at his computer, his assistant then walked over to us

"You here to get your pokemon?" he asked us and we both nodded. "Well it is about time you two, the professor is working at the moment, so I'll get them for you," he said and he got out three pokeballs and three pokemon popped out, Piplup, Turtwig and Chimchar. They then slowly moved towards eyes wide eyed

"Awww they all look so cute, do I have to pick one?" asked Tiffany almost memorized

"Well I know which one I want," I answered and stroked the Piplup. I then stopped and it lightly pounded me wanting me to stroke it again. "You're just adorable ain't ya?" I said picking it up and stroking him. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, it's practically a baby too, take good care of him," he answered and handed me the pokeball.

"Pippy? Is that your name?" I asked him and his eyes glistened. I held the pokeball in my hand and stroked Piplup's forehead with the hand I had the pokeball in. I then lightly tapped him with the pokeball it opened up and he went in it. It then shrunk down and I put it in my pocket. As all this was happening Tiffany was sitting their playing with the Chimchar and the Turtwig.

"Come on Tiffany," I said and she looked at me and smiled

"OK, I know which one I want," she said and picked up the Chimchar and hugged it both their faces were beaming. Professor Rowan then walked over and stroked the Turtwig

"Both good choices, well all three of them are. Look after your pokemon," he said as Tiffany put Chimchar into the pokeball. "Treat it with love, care and with respect. Your pokemon can get you out of tight spots; pokemon can be much more than just a pet. Oh and here," he said and handed us both our pokedexs. "Remember this is your identification; use this to prove you're a pokemon trainer. Go round the region finding more pokemon to feel your pokedex database. Good luck to you both," he said and we nodded. He then handed us five pokeballs each. "Use them wisely," we nodded and looked at each other as we put the pokeballs and pokedex away...

"Guess we are off to Jubilife City," said Tiffany and I nodded.

We said our goodbyes to the professor and began to walk northwards towards Jubilife when four Starlys came at us. "Think we can take them?" she asked me and I nodded. We threw our pokeballs into the air. Chimchar hit them where it hurts,"

"Pippy, use pound!" I called and both of them came out of their pokeballs and landed on the ground. The Starlys all flew towards us, two towards Pippy, and two towards Chimchar.

"Dodge it," we both said and they both leaped into the air dodging the attacks.

"Chimchar scratch it!" yelled Tiffany and Chimchar quickly turned around and scratched one of the Starlys making it screech in pain

"Pound now!" I yelled and Pippy began to pound again and again at one of them. "Keep up the good work," but I didn't notice another Starly going right for Pippy

"Chimchar protect Pippy!" yelled Tiffany and I looked up to see Chimchar leap in front of Pippy and scratched the Starly making it fall to the floor. It quickly got up and flew towards the other three.

"Thanks," I said and she nodded. I then got out a pokeball.

"Pippy stop and face the other three," I said and he did. I then threw the pokeball at the Starly trying to catch it. "Come on," I said and the pokeball stopped shaking. "Yes!" I yelled out leaping into the air. The three then began to fly down all charging for Pippy and Chimchar. "Ok Pippy, help Chimchar, back him up!" I yelled out and Pippy looked at me then nodded.

"Chimchar scratch the one in the middle!" yelled out Tiffany knowing it was the one she had been attacking before.

"Pippy, make sure the others don't attack Chimchar," I said as Chimchar leaped into the air and scratched the middle one making it fall to the floor. But the one on the left went right for Chimchar. Pippy then quickly pounded it making that one leave Chimchar alone.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," I replied and she threw a pokeball at the Starly in the middle. She caught it

"YES!" she yelled out leaping into the air much like me. We then knocked out the other two Starlys and picked up our new pokemon.

"I'll think I'll call my Starly Stevey," I said and Tiffany looked at me and smiled

"Nice name," she replied. I then walked over to Pippy as Tiffany walked over to Chimchar. I stroked Pippy as Tiffany hugged Chimchar. "Good job…"

"You guys were great, totally awesome," I said and looked at Tiffany. "Give them a little fresh air?" and she nodded so we didn't put them in their pokeballs. We made a little more distance before we ran into a Bidoof

"What the heck is that?" she asked and got out her pokedex

"Bidoof… With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears," it said and I got out mine and opened it up

"Bidoof… It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water," my said

"Hey mine says different,"

"Meh what you going to do," she replied.

"You should catch it,"

"Why don't you?"

"Cos when it evolves it is a water type, I have Pippy, but you need a water type," I replied and she nodded

"Ok Chimchar get ready for battle,"

"Pippy we going to cheer Chimchar on?" I asked him

"Piplup... pip," he said jumping up and down waving his small wings.

"Chimchar use scratch!" yelled Tiffany and Chimchar jumped at the Bidoof and went to scratch it but the Bidoof quickly tackled him knocking him back on the floor. "Good try Chimchar can you get up?" asked Tiffany and Chimchar nodded and leaped up. "Try again!" yelled Tiffany and Chimchar went to attack Bidoof again. This time he scratched the Bidoof as Bidoof tackled him. Chimchar fell back again Bidoof began to breathe heavily. Pippy then walked over the Chimchar and helped him back up.

"Pip, pip, Piplup," Pippy said then nodded at Chimchar and Chimchar nodded back. Chimchar then leaped over behind Bidoof then scratch it making it fall to the floor.

"Yea that's it!" yelled Tiffany jumping up and down

"Pip, pip, pip, PIPLUP!" yelled Pippy jumping up and down too. Chimchar then jumped again and scratch Bidoof making it extremely weak. Tiffany then got another pokeball and threw it at the Bidoof catching it.

"YES!" she yelled out and I smiled slightly. Chimchar then walked over to Pippy

"Chim, chimchar, char," he said hugging Pippy

"Pip pip," replied Pippy both of them smiling

"What do you think they are saying?" I asked her

"I think Chimchar is saying thank you to Pippy for helping him," she answered with a smile and I smiled back at her. We then bent down to our pokemon. Chimchar let go of Pippy and Tiffany hugged Chimchar. "You were brilliant, I think you should have a little rest," and she got out his pokeball and he went in. I hugged Pippy

"Thank you Pippy, you really helped out Chimchar didn't you?" I said and he nodded. I then got out his pokeball. "I think you should have a nice rest," and he nodded and went into the pokeball. "We have some pretty amazing pokemon don't we?" I asked her and she nodded as Jubilife City came into sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived at Sandgem and noticed that the sun was setting.

"We should rest for the night," I said and Tiffany looked at me with her face dropped

"Well done," she replied very sarcastically making me laugh. She then began to laugh. "We should be able to stay at the pokemon centre, or we can actually just walk around here for the bit, some pokemon only come out at night, like a Hoothoot," she said and I nodded, shook my head

"Oh yea, well we should go to the pokemon centre anyway give our pokemon a break I mean the Starlys and your Bidoof was battled almost to knock out point and I think Pippy and Chimchar could do with the rest," I replied and she nodded we walked into the pokemon centre. We walked in to see a, what looked like 13 year old sitting crying. We walked over to him

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"I was attacked by a pack of Shinx, there was like 6 of them and my Roselia couldn't fight them all. I'm surprised I even managed to get here, I knew I shouldn't have done this,"

"Done what?" I asked

"I have been training for 3 years now, but I put my powerful pokemon in storage and decided to travel around Sinnoh again but this time I was going to travel with only Roselia, she was my weakest after all, but Shinxs aren't that powerful, but when there are six of them… she is working on her now, I hope my Roselia pulls through this," he answered and Tiffany hugged him

"Its going to be ok I'm sure of it," she said and he nodded when Nurse Joy walked into the room

"She is going to be ok, but she will have to stay here for a night or two, just for observations," she answered. The young boy got up and hugged her ever so tightly

"Thank you, oh thank you," he said among his tears. "Can I see her?" and Nurse Joy nodded. The young boy then walked into the room.

"How may I help you?" she asked and a Blissey walked in.

"Our pokemon could do with a rest, we have been traveling all day and they have been fighting really hard," I said and we got out our pokeballs. Nurse Joy looked confused

"Not as many as I would have expected from trainers your age,"

"We started off late, we only got our pokemon today," answered Tiffany and Nurse Joy smiled

"I think that was very wise of you, some ten year olds aren't ready for the responsibility of a pokemon, although some are very good with them," she replied and took the five pokeballs. She placed it on a machine that lit up and she handed us the pokeballs. "There you are,"

"That's it," I said, only wanting to say it in my head but accidentally said it out loud and she laughed.

"They have no major injuries so they don't need as much care and attention as others. Have fun, will you be stopping for the night?" she asked and we nodded. "We have one room free; as long as there isn't an emergency case it is yours,"

"Thank you," I said and Nurse Joy just smiled

"Only doing my job," she replied

"Well we'll be back in an hour or two, after we have gone out for more pokemon," I said and me and Tiffany walked out.

We walked back into the wilderness. "Pippy," I whispered and he popped out of his pokeball

"Chimchar," whispered Tiffany and Chimchar came out, we slowly walked and found a Hoothoot. "You should catch it,"

"Nah, I only want one flying type, but I think it will be cool to battle though," I said and then got a pokeball. "Stevey, time to play," and Stevey came out the pokeball. "Stevey use quick attack!" and Stevey zoomed through the air and hit the Hoothoot by surprise making it fall back. It shook its head and flew into the air.

"Hoot, hoot, hoot," said the Hoothoot and Stevey began to flap his wings slower and slower until he fell asleep.

"STEVEY WAKE UP!" I yelled out and Hoothoot went to tackle him. When suddenly Pippy spat bubbles at the Hoothoot causing it fall to the floor in pain. I turned to Pippy. "You learnt bubble,"

"Pip," said Piplup nodding.

"Stevey return," I said and Stevey went back into the pokeball. "Now use bubble Pippy!" and Pippy breathed in and blew out bubbles again hitting the Hoothoot damaging it badly. The Hoothoot then tackled Pippy making him go falling backwards. Pippy got up and saw Hoothoot flapping its wings slowly. "Pippy one last time bubble!" the bubbles hit Hoothoot making it fall to the floor unconscious. "Good work Pippy!" I yelled out leaping into the air. Tiffany smiled then laughed. We fought some more wild pokemon, lots of Hoothoots, and a few Bidoofs.

We were about to return to Jubilife City when a Shinx leaped out in front of us. "Now that's mine," I said and Pippy jumped in front of me as if he was ready for me to call him out. "Ok Pippy pound attack!" I called out and the Pippy began to pound away at the Shinx. Pippy leaped into attack when a small spark of lightning struck the ground in front of Pippy. "PIPPY!" I yelled out protectively

"Pip, pip, PIPLUP!" he said and pounded the Shinx knocking it back.

"Pippy it knows spark, your weak against it, are you sure you can fight?" I asked him and he nodded. "Alright… if your sure, now pound again!" I yelled out. Sparks then began to form around Shinx. "Dodge it!" I yelled out as lightning went towards him. Pippy leaped into the air dodging the attacked and pound Shinx another three times. "Alright!" I yelled out leaping up and down.

"Pippy is doing a really good job," said Tiffany amazed at how the water type pokemon was winning a fight against an electric type.

"Chim!" yelled out Chimchar cheering Pippy on. Shinx then fired another spark of lightning much stronger than the rest. Pippy dodged it and bubbles came out of his beak hitting the Shinx weakening it much more. I then got out the pokeball and threw it at Shinx. The ball shook for a while then came to a stop. "I did it!" I yelled out jumping up and down. I picked up the pokeball

"What you going to call that one?" asked Tiffany and I looked at her confused. "You named Pippy and Stevey you should name Shinx too,"

"Yea I think I will… Scatters, that's a good name," I said and put the pokeball into my pocket. We then walked back to the pokemon centre. Nurse Joy walked over with a bag full of poffins. Poffins are pokemon food. She handed it to us.

"Poffins are really good for the pokemon," she said and we walked into our room. Two beds but not very big we released our pokemon one at a time leaving Chimchar and Pippy 'til last feeding them a few poffins.

"We have done so much in a day… imagine if everyday ends up like this how many pokemon we'll have,"

"Yea loads," I said feeding Pippy another poffin.

"I mean Pippy learnt bubble and Chimchar learnt ember, what other abilities will they be able to use,"

"I dunno but I am so looking forward to finding out," I said and Pippy jumped onto my bed and laid down, then seconds later Chimchar did the same on Tiffany's bed. We looked at each other confused. I then picked up Pippy. "Excuse me," I said and tickled his belly making him laugh. "Its my bed not yours," I said and got out Pippy's pokeball.

"Come on Chimchar into the pokeball," said Tiffany and we both put them in their pokeballs. I took my jacket and jeans off and climbed into the bed. Tiffany then did the same. We turned the light out and went to go to sleep. When I felt something cuddling up to me. I turned the light on to see Pippy had released himself from his pokeball. I looked over to see Chimchar had done the same thing and was cuddling up to Tiffany.

"Fine Pippy you will," I said putting my arm around him and turned out the light

"Love you Chimchar," I heard Tiffany say. I then kissed Pippy on the head and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to see Pippy, Chimchar and Tiffany were gone. I then noticed that Stevey and Scatter's pokeballs were gone. I got my jeans on and walked outside the pokemon centre to see Tiffany watching all the pokemon playing together. I then walked over to her

"Its really sweet," I said watching them play what appeared to be 'it'

"I know, plus it gives them a little speed and dodging training… sorry I just didn't want to wake you," she replied and I shook my head

"Its ok… but next time wake me, I don't want to miss anything like this,"

"Well Pippy didn't really want to leave you," she replied and at that moment Pippy noticed me and charged right for me. He leaped into my arms. "Which you can probably tell by now," at that moment too Stevey landed on my shoulder and Scatters began to stroke himself up against my leg. "How can we develop such a bond so quickly?" asked Tiffany and her Starly landed on her arm as Chimchar hugged her leg and Bidoof try to climb up her other leg. She bent down to them and stroked them, then stroked Starly. I looked and noticed a group of 5, 6 year olds, I then whispered to Pippy

"Go say hi," I said and he leaped out of my arms and looked at me and I nodded.

"What have you done?" asked Tiffany

"Just watch," I answered and Pippy walked over to a boy

"Pip," he said and hugged the young boy. The boy hugged him back.

"Wanna play with them?" I called out to the kids and they all smiled, their eyes beaming

"Yea!" they yelled back at me. I looked at Stevey and Scatters who looked like they too wanted to play with the kids. "Well go on," Scatters scattered towards them as Stevey flew over too.

"You go too," said Tiffany and her pokemon went off to. We stood their watching the kids and pokemon playing. "I would have never thought of that,"

"You are not the typical trainers that go through this city," said nurse Joy walking towards us

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Most trainers just heal up and rest then continue on their journey, you've actually stopped, playing with the kids," she replied and a guy in the back ground was laughing. I turned my head he was much taller than me, he wore a long black coat, he had short black hair

"Playing with kids, bet you aren't even ready for the big leagues yet?" he said

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked and he laughed a little more

"So young so naïve, bet you can't win a fight against a real trainer," he said to me

"If that is a challenge then I'll take you up on that,"

"Alright then, one on one," he said and got out a pokeball.

"I've only had my first pokemon for a day, but we are strong together, come on Pippy," I said and Pippy ran over to me

"A Piplup, ha, fight this," he said and threw the pokeball into the air revealing a Staravia. "Staravia is going to take your Piplup down, wing attack now!" and Staravia swooped down right for Pippy

"Duck!" I yelled out and Pippy ducked just in time. "Bubble!" and bubbles shot out of his beak and hit the Staravia having little effect,

"You think your baby attacks can hurt my Staravia?" he said and laughed. "Wing attack again!" and Staravia hit Pippy sending him flying backwards. "Again," he said and Pippy was struggling to get up

"No, stop please," I pleaded. I could see Pippy was in pain and I wanted it to stop so I could help Pippy

"Sorry it's the only way you will learn," he said and then a flame hit Staravia making it fall to the floor.

"Good job Chimchar, Pippy isn't able to battle, don't bully him," said Tiffany and the man shucked his shoulders. He then pulled out another pokeball and threw it revealing a Raichu. "You're just a bully,"

"Teaching kids not to mess with the big guys," he said and the other pokemon came over and stood in front of Pippy and Chimchar.

"Look we want this to end, Pippy is in a lot of pain," I said

"Pip!" yelled Pippy getting up, he looked really weak but he wanted to continue on. "Pip, pip,"

"No I can't let you," I said and then he shook his head and jumped in front of the other pokemon.

"I will not allow you to fight these pokemon," said Nurse Joy when a Pachirisu appeared in front of all of us. I turned around to see it was the guy from before. Pachirisu used a powerful thunder attack knocking both Raichu and Staravia out.

"There, isn't nice when your pokemon are knocked right out, you call yourself one of the big guys, but you are hanging around here to take advantage of new trainers," he then looked at me and Tiffany. "Nice to see you again," he said then turned back to the guy in black. "That isn't right, fight trainers that are just as powerful as you not weaker, it isn't nice,"

"I don't care about being nice, I only care about being the best," he replied returning his pokemon to their pokeballs and he went to walk off. "We will meet again, next time you will not have someone to help you," and he walked off.

"I haven't finished talking to you yet!" he yelled then rolled his eyes, he then turned around to me and Tiffany. "I'm Zack by the way," he then walked over to Pippy and stroked him. "Your Piplup is quite powerful," he then pulled out a poffin and fed it to him. The rest of the pokemon then gathered around hoping they would get some too. "Don't worry, I have enough," he said and fed each pokemon a poffin besides Pachirisu. Pachirisu then walked over to Piplup and Chimchar and the three of them began to talk to one another. "Pachirisu is really friendly, he loves meeting new pokemon, your Piplup is really cute," he said to me then turned to Tiffany. "You have a good heart, so does your Chimchar, he protected Piplup without you having to tell him to. Love him, treat him every now and then," and she nodded.

"I thought you were heading to Hoenn, what happened?" she asked,

"I wanted to come here one last time, this was my home," he replied and Pachirisu walked towards him and pulled on his jeans. "Ok you ready?" he asked and Pachirisu nodded. "We'll be off, take care of yourselves," he said and we both nodded. He then threw a pokeball into the air as Pachirisu ran up onto his shoulder. He ran after his pokeball as it revealed a Staraptor. He leaped into the air and onto the back of Staraptor. "Bye!" he yelled waving

"Now that was the coolest thing I have ever seen," I said mesmerized

"No kidding," replied Tiffany as they all stood there in shock.

"Nurse Joy can you just see to Pippy," I said picking him up and handing him to her

"Sure thing," she said and the kids walked over to me

"Is your pokemon going to be ok… that man was really scary," said the boy that Pippy hugged. I bent down to him

"Yea he was wasn't he, but we had that man that flew off to help. I'm sure Pippy is going to be fine,"

"Can we play with the pokemon?" he asked really sweetly

"Awwww ok," I said and he smiled as the pokemon and kids went back to playing. Tiffany then hugged me

"I'm sure Pippy is fine,"

"I hope so, I just can't believe there is a guy like that in this world," I replied. "Stay here with the others, I'm going to see to Pippy," and I walked into the pokemon centre. I walked in as Nurse Joy walked out the examination room with Pippy in her arms

"He's fine, just a little hurt," she said and handed Pippy to me

"I'm so glad you're alright," I said to Pippy and he lightly tapped me with his beak as if it was a kiss. "Awww you're just so sweet aren't you?" I walked him outside. "He's ok," I told Tiffany

"See I told you,"

"Well it isn't like I didn't believe you," I replied and then a young boy and girl walked over to us holding hands.

"You have a Piplup… so do I… wanna battle?" asked the boy

"Hey why don't we do a team battle 2 on 2?" asked the other girl

"Yea ok," agreed me and Tiffany. "Pippy wanna battle?" and he nodded and leaped out of my arms.

"Chimchar," she yelled out and ran over to her. The boy released his Piplup and the girl revealed an eevee. "You have an eevee!"

"Yea, he's so cool and cute," replied the girl. "Eevee tackle that Piplup," and eevee charged for Pippy.

"Bubble Piplup!" yelled the boy and bubbles went right for Chimchar

"Chimchar use ember on eevee,"

"Pippy use bubble on the bubbles heading for Chimchar!" I yelled out a flame hit eevee knocking it back and Pippy's bubbles hit the other bubbles causing all of them to burst. "Pippy bubble attack on eevee!" and bubbles hit eevee weakening it

"Piplup leap in front of eevee!" yelled the boy and the Piplup leaped in front of eevee protecting him from the bubble attack.

"Chimchar scratch attack!" yelled Tiffany and clawed Piplup weakening it.

"Pound attack Pippy on Piplup," I said to Pippy as Chimchar scratched it. Pippy got close and closer

"Chimchar leap into the air and strike eevee!" yelled out Tiffany. Chimchar leaped into the air just in time for Pippy to have a direct hit knocking the Piplup out.

"Yea!" I yelled out jumping up and down.

"Piplup return," said the boy and the Piplup returned to the pokeball. "You did great," he said to the pokeball.

"Bubble attack," I said and bubbles went flying towards eevee.

"After the bubbles hit use ember!" yelled Tiffany and Chimchar did just that knocking the eevee out as well. "That was awesome!"

"Eevee return," said the girl and eevee returned to the pokeball. "You were great," they then shook our hands. "Well done you two are good,"

"You are some pretty powerful trainers," said the boy. Me and Tiffany both turned red at this comment because we had only had our pokemon for a day and they thought that we were powerful.

"I think we should head for Oreburgh city," I said to Tiffany

"To get the Coal badge?" she asked and I nodded. "Alright," we then walked towards the kids and pokemon playing and got the pokeballs out.   
"Sorry guys but we have to leave now," I said and the kids and pokemon looked so disappointed, all pulling puppy dog eyes I couldn't look at them in the eyes.

"Come on Mac," said a man walking towards them. "The nice trainers have to get their badges,"

"When I grow up I want to be just like them," he said making me blush

"You such nice trainers, I watched you earlier here," he said and handed me and Tiffany poketchs.

"Thank you no…" I started

"I don't want to here it, take them, as a symbol of your love for pokemon and a symbol of you have been here," he replied and I nodded putting it around my wrist.

"Thank you," said Tiffany and he smiled

"Don't mention it, come on kids back to mine for pizza,"

"PIZZA YAY!" yelled the kids running like a pack of wild animals. We then put the pokemon in their pokeballs.

"Come on we have a long journey ahead of us," I said and she nodded. We then left Jubilife City and began to walk down route 203.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It started raining as we were not either half way through route 203, we decided to keep going because if we just turned back then the ground we have just covered would have been pointless. But the rain just kept getting heavier and there was an icy cold wind that caused us to shiver.

"Bright side there will be no pokemon or trainers going to stop up," I said and Tiffany laughed

"We are probably the only ones crazy enough to walk through this… I know I like the rain but this is ridiculous," she replied and we both began to laugh. The sun soon began to set and there was no sign of the weather changing. We had been on the road for hours… we should have made it to Oreburgh city, if not then we should have been a lot closer. We should at least be at Oreburgh Gate. I then noticed a light in the distance. "Think it's a murderer," joked Tiffany laughing afterwards. I just stood there and rolled my eyes. It was a man wearing a long rain coat holding an umbrella and a torch.

"You kids are crazy traveling in this weather," he said noticing our soaking wet bodies and us shivering. "Your in serious danger of getting a cold… or worse, and your pokemon… you can't make them battle in this weather,"

"We're not,"

"Well how do you know a wild pokemon isn't going to come along?"

"What wild pokemon is crazy enough to come out n this weather… n what about you," I replied

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You're wondering around open to wild pokemon attacks,"

"My pokemon can handle the harsh weather conditions,"

"So how do you know ours can't," I replied and he looked at me confused

"Good point, but do you think they can?"

"No but that isn't the point,"

"That's exactly the point!" he replied

"Look we need to get to Oreburgh city, now leave us alone!" yelled Tiffany

"Well someone is snippy,"

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" yelled Tiffany. I stood there looking shocked, I had never seen Tiffany like that before. "Now tell us how long we have before we get to Oreburgh city?"

"Still a few miles, but keep following the road n you'll make it to Oreburgh gate no problems, it is a cave so you'll be protected from the rain," he replied

"Thank you," she said and we continued walking me still gob-smacked by what had happened

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You went off at him,"

"Oh that was nothing, he was just getting annoying you know,"

"Well I didn't know you had it in you,"

"No neither did I," she replied and we laughed as we saw the entrance to Oreburgh gate. He was right it was a cave, we walked into it and sat down far enough so we could barely feel the wind. "Well at least the pokemon are ok, they are in a warm pokeball," and I nodded

"Well we might be wrong it might be cold in there, we don't know, we don't know what it is like in a pokeball," I replied, she then got out a pokeball and it expanded to its fall size. She then opened it releasing Chimchar. "What you doing?" she then stroked Chimchar.

"We should ask them, what it is like," she replied fixed on Chimchar who was loving the attention he was getting. I then got out Pippy's pokeball. I then opened it releasing him. He leaped into my arms right away. "What is it like in the pokeball?" she asked Chimchar who just looked at her confused then shook his head. "Is it warm?" he nodded. "Is it warmer than out here?" and he nodded again. She then got out the pokeball again. "Go on get back in, no use in both of us being cold is there," and Chimchar tapped the pokeball getting back in. I then stroked Pippy and put him back in his pokeball.

"I guess we will just have to put up with the cold," I said and put my arm around her. "Come on we will keep each other warm," I said and felt her shivering. I was getting used to it whereas she was shivering like mad

"No we have to keep moving," she said getting up and then we began to walk through the cave. We saw the exit when a wild Geodude came out in front of us.

"Pippy bubble attack!" I yelled out releasing Pippy, as he came out the pokeball he spat the bubbles that hit the Geodude making it fall to the floor extremely weak. "You want it?"

"No it's rightfully yours it was your pokemon that fought it," she replied I then took one of her pokeballs and threw it. The Geodude was then caught.

"Caught with you ball, your pokemon," I replied and she picked it up

"You sure?"

"If I wanted it I would have caught it," I replied and she nodded. Then three zubats came flying towards. "Pippy return, lets go Stevey!" I called out and Stevey came out the pokeball. "Use your Starly and Bidoof," I told Tiffany

"Let the games begin," she said and released the pokemon. "Bidoof use tackle on the middle one," Bidoof then ran for the middle one and used tackle knocking it down to the floor. "Starly use quick attack on the one on the left!" then Starly zoomed through the air at a great speed and hit the zubat sending it flying backwards into the wall.

"Stevey wing attack!" I yelled out and Stevey flew right for the last zubat and opened out is wing doing a great amount of damage to it. All the zubats were now on the floor all weak. Then light came out of Stevey, Starly and Bidoof going into them.

"What is that?" asked Tiffany getting out her pokedex

"Leech life restores heal to the pokemon by taking it from its target," said the pokedex and the zubats flew back into the air. Stevey, Starly and Bidoof didn't seem too badly harmed, but they did look a little hurt.

"If we fight them one at a time we will get rid of them much easily," I said and she nodded. "The left one… Stevey wing attack," and Stevey did as I ordered him to

"Now Bidoof tackle attack!" yelled Tiffany and Bidoof used tackle knocking the zubat out. "Starly quick attack!" and Starly used quick attack on another zubat. The zubats then used leech life on Starly and Stevey knocking Starly out. "Starly!" called out Tiffany then she smiled slightly. "You were awesome return," and the Starly returned back to the pokeball. "Bidoof tackle the one on the left!" she yelled and Bidoof tackled it weakening that one too. The zubats used leech life again both on Stevey knocking him out

"Stevey, you fought with such strength, you deserve the rest," and he returned into his pokeball. "Come on Bidoof,"

"You can help,"

"No you and Bidoof can fight this, come on Tiffany," I said and the zubats swooped in one from the left the other from the right,

"Bidoof when I say now jump out of the way got it," she said to him and he nodded. The zubats were only a few seconds from hitting Bidoof and I figured out her plan at that moment. "NOW!" and Bidoof leaped out of the way causing the two zubats to hit one another knocking the one coming from the left out, but the one on the right was strong enough to continue. "Use tackle!" and Bidoof went to tackle zubat but it flew out the way, then it flapped its wings causing sand to go in Bidoof's eyes blinding him. "Oh… Sam what do I do?"

"Use defense curl,"

"Defense curl," she called out and Bidoof curled himself up into a ball and became shiny. The zubat then swooped down to attack but when it struck Bidoof it seemed to do more damage to itself then Bidoof, it was just in front of Bidoof. "Tackle attack now!" and Bidoof quickly tackled the zubat sending it flying backwards knocking it out. Suddenly another Geodude came over. "Come on Bidoof,"

"No, Bidoof can't fight it, he doesn't know any grass or water attacks,"

"No but if he evolves into a Bibarel then he will,"

"But he will not just evolve,"

"I know, Bidoof use rollout!" she yelled out and Bidoof curled himself up into a ball, rolled at a great speed at Geodude then hurled himself at it sending the Geodude flying backwards into the wall doing little damage. The Geodude then threw a rock at Bidoof. "Defense curl," but the rock hit Bidoof harming him badly.

"You'll have to dodge the attacks, I don't think Bidoof could take another,"

"Now tackle!" she called out and Bidoof tackled the Geodude, once again doing little damage. The Geodude then threw another rock at Bidoof. "Dodge it," and Bidoof jumped to the right just dodging the attack. Bidoof then began to breathe heavily. "Come on Bidoof, you can do it, you just need to evolve into a Bibarel,"

"He will evolve when he is ready," I said as Geodude threw rock after rock Bidoof dodging them getting slower and slower until one hit sending him flying backwards worn out. "That's it," I said getting Pippy's pokeball

"Don't look," she replied I turned around to see Bidoof was surrounded by light. The light got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. The light then faded revealing Bidoof had evolved into a Bibarel. "Alright! Use water gun," and it spat a powerful blast of water knocking the Geodude right out. "Alright!"

"Wow," I said amazed by how Bibarel evolved right when he needed to.

"You did a great Bid… Bibarel return," and she put him in the pokeball. We walked outside to see the rain had stopped. We walked into the pokemon centre and saw of course a Nurse Joy and a Blissey working hard. We walked up to the counter.

"Oh my god, you kids must b freezing, get out of those clothes and wear these pajamas," she said handing us a top, trousers and a nightie.

"Do you want the nightie or shall I have it?" I asked her and she laughed and took the top and trousers. "I was joking," and we walked into a room with three beds in.

"Well I still want them," she replied and then we noticed an 11-year-old reading a book sitting on the bed on the right side of the room. "Sorry,"

"Its ok, I'm Alex,"

"Sam,"

"Tiffany," she replied

"So Alex you got your Coal badge yet?"

"Yea, I got it last year, this year I'm going round doing the pokemon contests," he replied and we nodded then looked confused

"Pokemon contests?" asked Tiffany

"Yea pokemon compete on there appearance and the beauty of their abilities, its really awesome, and if you win you get a ribbon, you go around collecting ribbons like badges, then you can enter the super contest in Hearthome City. I have one ribbon you only need to collect four and then you can compete, there is a contest in every town and city, so there is lots of chances to get ribbons which means,"

"There are going to be lots of people," replied Tiffany and he nodded.

"Yea and if you win the super contest in Hearthome City then you get the super ribbon showing you are one of the greatest trainers, like winning the pokemon league," he finished off. Tiffany was hanging onto every word he was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to see Alex and Tiffany were no longer in the room. I went to open to door when Tiffany ran in wearing a white summer dress and a big hat

"Oh Sam it is just unbelievable," she said shocked beyond believe

"What?"

"Hearthome City prison, they've had a jail break you know what that means?"

"A load of criminals are out of prison,"

"No just one, a guy that was really hard to catch, a guy called Francis Marcus Nightly, he was a murderer, using his pokemon to kill other pokemon and people," she replied and I was gob-smacked I had never heard of anything so evil, using pokemon to do bad things was one thing, but making them kill was just sickening

"That… that is just wrong,"

"Yea… we should watch our backs," she replied and I nodded. "On a happier note, I've made a decision,"

"What?" I asked her confused

"I'm not going to get badges; I'm going to train my pokemon for the pokemon contests,"

"I'm not surprised when Alex was talking about them last night looking at you, I had never seen you so interested in anything that much before," I replied and she smiled slightly and blushed

"Is it alright if I do that?"

"Yea cause it is… we are still going to be traveling together right?"

"Yea of course… you think I'm willing to let go of you, it may have only been two days since we left home and I miss everyone… you're the only thing keeping me sane right now," at this point I wanted to cry. I was so touched by what she had just said and I felt exactly the same way, saying goodbye to mum was hard yea but I can't imagine my life without Tiffany.

"Thank you. I feel the same way, I can't imagine my life without you," I replied. It was a touching moment that I wanted to hold onto forever but Alex walked into the room

"So you coming or what?" he asked and I looked confused

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm not entering this contest because I don't know what to do, but Alex hasn't got anyone so I said we would cheer him on,"

"Alright then… yea, alright Alex… I'll get dressed first though,"

"Well it is in the grand hall, I'll see you there," he said and walked out the room.

"I'll get you some clothes,"

"I'll get my top, jeans and jacket,"

"Nope I have a few quid, I'll get you something nice don't worry, why do you have a talk with Pippy,"

"But..." I said and before I knew it Pippy came out of his pokeball

"Pippy distract him quick," said Tiffany and Pippy did a little bubble attack that hit my face forcing me to close my eyes. When he stopped Tiffany was long gone

"You're both ganging up on me aren't you," I said picking him up and placing him on my lap. He then began to look around confused like he could hear something and he was looking for it.

"Pip,"

"What's that?" I asked him trying to understand him. He then leaped off of my lap and ran out the room. "PIPPY!" I called out to him running after him. He ran down the hall, I was quite surprised by how fast he was actually going. He then turned sharply through an open door leading outside. I followed him to see a few trees with berries growing on them. He ran over to a tree and tried began to jump up and down as if he was trying to get the berry. He then used a bubble attack that was powerful enough to knock a berry off of a tree. It fell into his hands and he quickly ate it down. I then walked over to him and sat cross legged behind him the picked him up and placed him on his lap. "You like that don't you," I said and he nodded. I then picked him up and held him up in front of a berry. "Go on pick it," I said encouragingly. Pippy looked at me then picked it; he then turned to me and placed it in my mouth. I chewed it releasing the bitter tasting juice, it was quite nice, but if I was never to have it again I wouldn't miss it. Pippy on the other hand was eating it as if he hadn't eaten in weeks; putting one is his mouth like every second. "Hey do you want to swallow that?" I asked him laughing

"It appears he doesn't," replied a man's voice. I turned around to see a man wearing a miner's outfit. "A Piplup… you getting the Coal badge?" he asked me and I nodded. "Well looks like my pokemon are going to have a difficult time then," I was then shocked

"You're Roark, the gym leader?" I asked him stunned and he nodded his head

"Yes, this is my berry garden it is just outside the pokemon centre, I'm guessing you already know that because you are still in your pajamas," he replied and I wanted to laugh. "I have a badge on me, you want to battle now?" before I could answer Pippy leaped out of my arms nodding

"I think Pippy decided for me, alright, I'll battle you, but we have to be quick I have a friend in the contest and I have to watch them,"

"Well I will finish you off quickly then, a three on three battle," he said and I nodded. "I'll start off with Geodude," he said and threw a pokeball releasing him. "Use rock throw," and it picked up a huge rock and threw it at Pippy.

"Dodge it then use bubble!" I said and Pippy ran for the rock. He then leaped onto the rock then sprung off it. He fired the bubble attack at the Geodude making it fall to the floor weak. "Go on again!" and he used bubble again knocking the Geodude out. "Well that was easy," I said as Geodude returned to the pokeball

"Mess with the kiddo," he said and released an Onix.

"Another rock type, please," I replied thinking very much of myself and Pippy. "Pippy use bubble," and Pippy did as I said, he fired the bubbles hitting the Onix weakening it. It then went to hit Pippy with its huge tail but Pippy ducked dodging it then used bubble again until the Onix then fainted

"You better than some trainers I have faced. But you will not be able to defeat my Cranidos,"

"Watch me," I replied and he released the pokemon.

"Use take down," he said and the Cranidos hit Pippy with suck power sending him flying backwards. The Cranidos took some damage too but not as much as Pippy.

"PIPPY! You ok?" I asked him and he nodded but it was clear to me that Pippy needed to stop. "Pippy return," but he shook his head.

"Let him try," said a voice, I turned around to see Tiffany holding a black pair of jeans and a blue shirt. "He can do it just believe," and I nodded

"Is your Piplup going to keep battling or…"

"Pippy can still fight, Pippy use bubble attack, as powerful as you can, now hit!" I yelled out and Pippy spat out the bubbles harming Cranidos.

"Take down!" yelled out Roark and Cranidos ran right for Pippy.

"Pippy, dodge it," I yelled out but Pippy ignored me running towards a tree. Cranidos was going to hit him dead on. "Pippy!" I yelled out but Pippy jumped out the way just in time making Cranidos smack into the tree. "Now bubble!" I yelled out and bubbles hit the Cranidos knocking it out. "I don't believe it we won," I said shocked as ever. I then right for Pippy picking him up and squeezing him. "You did it; you're my little genius, I would have never thought about the tree, you were so smart," I said smothering him

"Cool it a bit or else Pippy will become mush," said Tiffany Roark then walked over to me and Pippy

"You both fought with such strength of will, you deserve this," he said and handed me the badge.

"Thank you, for the badge and the awesome battle," I said and shook his hand.

"Come on, Alex is going to be performing in 20 minutes and you still need to get dressed. We moved at lightning speed into the bedroom, got me changed and to the grand hall. We took our seats among hundreds.

"And now ladies and gentlemen for your viewing pleasure, Alex and Dustox," said the commentator and Alex walked onto the stage with a Dustox.

"Alex said that he and Dustox have a better routine when it is nightfall but he can also perform in daylight too,"

"Wonder what he will do?" I asked and as if he heard me

"Are we ready Dustox?" I heard him ask Dustox and Dustox did a flip flying. It was kindof cool. "Whirlwind," and then Dustox began to flap its wings rapidly causing a tornado spinning clockwise. "Now use psybeam," and the beam of purple light came out of Dustox's forehead, it hit the whirlwind and causing the tornado to spin anti-clockwise while the psybeam span around clockwise, it didn't look too great but the judges gave him high scores because of how impossible this task was and the amount of training that must have gone into it. Alex walked off the stage. There were a few more performances all of them looked like they were performed perfectly. The contest went on until sundown. When it came to the results, Alex came second, losing to a girl with long blonde hair know as Jessie. We went back stage.

"You did great," said Tiffany

"You looked awesome out there, I was like wow by that awesome display of power, I mean if the psybeam was too powerful it would have broken the whirlwind and if the whirlwind was too powerful then it would have broken the psybeam, you did a great job,"

"Yea… but I really wanted that ribbon," he said tears forming in his eyes. I sat next to him and hugged him.

"You came second, out of hundreds, there will be other ribbons, the important thing is you and Dustox gave it your all," I said to him comforting him. "You just have to remember that as long as you try your best then you have nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Thanks," he said.

"You want me to let go?"

"Yes," he said and I stopped hugging him he wiped away his tears and got up with a smile beaming

"Now that's the spirit,"

"I'm heading to off, another city or town, another contest for me to compete in,"

"Good luck," I told him and he left. "Well missy we are heading for Eterna city, and there will be a contest there, you going to enter," and she nodded

"Of course I am, and I will use Chimchar," she replied and I nodded

"Well we should rest for the night then leave in the morning," I said and she nodded

"Alright then," she replied and we walked into the pokemon centre. We got a room to ourselves this room only had two beds in. "I can't wait,"

"Sounds like it," I replied and she released Chimchar and placed him on her lap.

"What I missed him… I haven't used him today at all," she said defensively. I then released Scatters. "What about Pippy?"

"I have to bond with my other pokemon too," I replied picking up Scatters and stroking him like a cat. After a while of grooming our pokemon we went to sleep, Scatters feel asleep at the end of my bed as Chimchar was being hugged by Tiffany.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was woken up the next morning but Scatters licking my face

"Hello," I said stroking him. I looked over to see Tiffany asleep but Chimchar was awake and trying to free himself for her grip. "Awww," I found myself saying I got out of bed and raised Tiffany's arm freeing Chimchar who then ran for the door and jumped for the handle but wasn't able to open it. "Hold on," I said to him and got all the pokemon we walked outside into the berry garden and I released them all. "Go on guys knock yourselves out," I said sitting down. The pokemon went nuts for the berries eating as many as they could. Pippy after eating two berries ran over to me and fed me one. After he had done this 5 times I was beginning to feel sick and wanted the taste of something else in my mouth. He came running back over to me. "No Pippy eat it," I said but he persisted in trying to get it in my mouth. "No Pippy," his eyes then began to water as if he was about to cry. "I'm not hungry anymore, Pippy you eat it," and he did so, still looking disappointed when he finished eating the berry and began to walk away to get another one I grabbed hold of him and tickled him. "Tickle giggle," I said, which seemed to make him laugh even harder. He then leaped out of my arms. "Go get some more," I told him and then Tiffany sat down next to me. "Good morning, how did you know we were here?"

"I'm psychic," she lied and I laughed. "Nah Nurse Joy told me," she said telling the truth. I then nodded. "Looks like they are all being spoilt,"

"Well you can't blame them can you?" I asked her and she shook her head

"We should take some with us," she said and I nodded then began to pick some. We got a plastic bag and put the berries in there. We then got a backpack to carry our new clothes and the berries. We got changed into our clothes finally, and hit the road. We decided that we were going to have all the pokemon out traveling with us. Starly and Stevey would fly a little ahead while the others traveled in front of us. We knew where we were going; we had to go back to Jubilife City so that we could get to Floaroma Town. Then from there we would travel through Eterna Forest to reach Eterna City, simple enough. Except for it would have been much quicker to travel through route 206, so we could go straight from Oreburgh to Eterna, but sadly the foot-path was closed down and the only way to get across was via bike, something we didn't have. But it was ok, we were going to see nice things, and make it into a nice trip with out pokemon. We then came close to Jubilife City when we saw a young girl walking towards us

"Have you got your Coal badge?" she asked me and I nodded

"I'll battle you, I'm on my way to Hearthome, how about it, want to battle,"

"Ok," I said and she smiled

"2 on 2," she said and I nodded. She then threw a pokeball into the air Turtwig then came out the pokeball.

"Go ahead Stevey," I said and Stevey flew in front of all the pokemon facing the Turtwig. "Use wing attack!" I yelled out and Starly hit Turtwig with his wing causing the Turtwig a great deal of damage.

"Bite attack!" she yelled out and Turtwig leaped for Stevey biting him making him fall to the floor weak. "Razor leaf!" and leaves went flying for Stevey

"No Stevey dodge it!" I called out and Stevey slowly flew into the air and then out of the way of the leaves just in time. "Ok Stevey, double team!" and then two illusions of Stevey then appeared. "Wing attack!" everything that Stevey did the illusion did as well. Stevey was the one of the right, they all flew for Turtwig

"Dodge it!" she called out but Turtwig didn't quite know what to do, Stevey then hit Turtwig causing the illusions to fade. Stevey then used wing attack again knocking out Turtwig. There was then a blinding light and Stevey evolved into a Staravia. "You were great out there, return," and Turtwig returned to his pokeball. "Its ok really, I have Aipom," she said and released her from her pokeball. "Swift attack," and stars went flying for Stevey. He flew high into the air dodging them. But the stars seemed to follow him. He kept flying until bang he flew right into one, and with one hitting him, he couldn't dodge the rest, Stevey fell to the floor weak.

"Stevey can you keep going?" I asked but Stevey couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried, I then got his pokeball. "You rest," I said to him and putting him in his pokeball. "Pippy you're up," and Pippy leaped into battle.

"Aipom use thunderbolt,"

"Say what," I said looking shocked as sparks formed around Aipom; it then formed into one huge attack that went flying for Pippy. "Pippy dodge it!" I yelled out. Pippy leaped into the air and the thunderbolt struck the ground where he stood, it was so powerful it sent some small chunks of earth flying through the air. "An electric attack… and that's why you didn't use it on Stevey, because you knew I would use Pippy,"

"Well more hoping but if I revealed Aipom's thunderbolt then you would have never used you Piplup," she replied. She was very tactical; it just proved that I had to be more tactical.

"Ready Pippy, use bubble!" I yelled out.

"Aipom, use swift to get rid of the bubbles," she said and Aipom used swift destroying the bubbles and went towards Pippy.

"Pippy use bubble beam!" I yelled out hoping praying that Pippy could use bubble beam. Pippy summoned up all his strength and bubbles shot out of his mouth traveling faster and closer together then the bubble attack. The bubble beam attack smashed right trough the swift and hit Aipom sending her flying backwards. She slowly got back up and limbed towards Pippy

"Aipom use fury swipes!" she yelled out and Aipom leaped into the air and was about to strike Pippy when Pippy fired another bubble beam attack sending Aipom flying upwards then she struck the ground hard making her unable to battle." You did great Aipom," and she returned to the pokeball the girl then walked over to me "Hi I'm Sarah, you're a really good trainer, that was an awesome battle… truly, your pokemon are great… maybe I'll see you in the future, I hope so, I want a rematch… and next time I'll win,"

"I'll accept your challenge, I'm Sam," I replied and shook Sarah's hand she then ran off. We then came to Jubilife by nightfall, after much training with our pokemon we decided to hit the hay back at the pokemon centre, Nurse Joy was extremely happy to see us again, we told her that we had to head this way because route 206 was close unless you had a bike. She let us have the same room that we stayed in last time. We sat down on the bed with Pippy on my lap and Chimchar on hers. We were sharing a combing brush, Tiffany had already combed Chimchar and I was now combing Pippy, who was enjoying it extremely I might add. "You have been such a good boy, you fought great out there against that Aipom, even though she knew thunderbolt you pulled through, I am so proud of you," Pippy ate my praise up. Chimchar looked up at Tiffany wide eyed

"What?" she said looking down at him, he said nothing. "You know I am proud of you, you are my little Chimchar," she said stroking him she then looked up at him. "The contest in Eterna is in a week, can we stay here so I can train Chimchar ready for the contest, besides I think it would be nice if we had a little pause here, the kids can see and play with the pokemon," she said trying to persuade me I went to talk when she said. "Oh please Sam, come on, it would be really nice,"

"I was going to say yes," I replied and she smiled ear to ear and I laughed. "Ok, so we'll stay here, I thin it would be fun anyway, what do you think Pippy,"

"PIP!" yelled out Pippy happily

"What do you think Chimchar?" asked Tiffany

"Char!" he replied smiling.

"Ok well I'm sure the others will agree too," I said and with that we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days had past since we left Oreburgh City and we were now finally leaving Jubilife City. The day before had been really dull, Tiffany wouldn't let me watch her train but she let my pokemon so I basically spent the whole day by myself, how boring. It was like 6 in the morning and the sun was rising, we woke up, got dressed and began to head up route 204. We began to walk up when we ran into another trainer, a young lad, about 2 or 3 years younger than us. He really wanted to battle,

"Come on, one on one, come on please!" He said jumping up and down

"Alright kid, I'll battle you," replied Tiffany. "Lets show him what we can do Chimchar," she said releasing her Chimchar from his pokeball.

"A Chimchar, oh this maybe a hard battle for you ma'am," he said and released a sudowoodo.

"A grass type pokemon, it's going to be so easy," she replied

"Sudowoodo is a rock type," I replied

"It is?" she questioned

"YES!" I answered

"Oh… I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Trouble is an understatement, but Chimchar can still fight," I replied. "You just have to believe," and she nodded

"Ok Chimchar we are not going down without a fight, are we?"

"Chim!" he responded in confidence as if to say 'yes,' which I found very cute

"I can do this if I get Chimchar to evolve,"  
"Well lets hope you do, you did it with Bibarel, I'm sure you can bring out the best in Chimchar to get him to evolve into a Monferno,"

"Ok Sudowoodo, this is going to be easy rock throw," said the trainer and a rock went flying towards Chimchar.

"Dodge it!" yelled out Tiffany and Chimchar dodged it. "Now use ember!" and Chimchar fired a powerful ember attack that hit the Sudowoodo, any pokemon that was weak against fire attacks would have been taken out by a powerful blast like that, but Sudowoodo was barely harmed. "Ok Chimchar, good hit, this battle is going to be a long one, think you have the energy?"

"Chim!" answered Chimchar nodding.

"Sudowoodo, low kick now!" said the trainer and Sudowoodo ran for Chimchar ready to kick.

"Chimchar tactic 2!" said Tiffany and Chimchar leaped backwards doing a backflip dodging the attack then used ember that hit the Sudowoodo knocking him to the floor. Chimchar then lit up and evolved into a Monferno. "YES!" yelled out Tiffany jumping up and down

"Sudowoodo, now she has the upper hand get up," said the trainer and sudowoodo leaped to his feet. "Now get ready Sudowoodo," and Sudowoodo nodded

"Use Mach punch Monferno!" yelled Tiffany and Monferno ran right for Sudowoodo his fist lighting up.

"Sudowoodo mimic!" said the trainer and Sudowoodo mimicked to move but hit Monferno before Monferno could hit Sudowoodo sending Monferno flying backwards towards Tiffany.

"What?" questioned Tiffany as Monferno got up

"I dunno,"

"I have trained my Sudowoodo so that when he uses mimic he hits first, and depending on the attack with more power. Its one of the greatest defenses… don't you think?" he questioned

"You have trained him well… but Monferno will not lose right Monferno," said Tiffany and Monferno nodded.

"Use rock throw Sudowoodo,"

"Monferno think you can use ember to make a fire shield for protection?" asked Tiffany and Monferno used ember doing exactly that. The heat from the flames were so intense the rock burst into flames then ashes as it hit the wall. The wall then burnt out and Monferno looked quite tired, whereas Sudowoodo looked like he could fight another few rounds.

"Monferno isn't looking too good," I said to Tiffany

"I know, Monferno, use Mach punch!" said Tiffany and Monferno went to attack Sudowoodo again

"Sudowoodo mimic,"

"Now use flame wheel!" yelled Tiffany suddenly and Monferno then spat out a flame that formed into a wheel of fire spinning quickly. The wheel then hit Sudowoodo sending it flying backwards. "Continue on with Mach punch," and Monferno used Mach punch hitting Sudowoodo knocking him out. "Alright I did it," she said jumping up and down.

"Yea… that was so much fun," said the trainer returning Sudowoodo to the pokeball. "You getting your badges?"

"No but my friend is," replied Tiffany

"Oh… I was going to say with a fire pokemon like that you are sure to get your next badge, you have a fire type?" he asked me

"No but I do have a flying so I'm ready," I replied

"So if you're not getting badges what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm going to enter the contests… I want to get my ribbons," she replied and he nodded

"Cool, see you around?" he asked and we nodded. "The name's Joey,"

"I'm Tiffany and this is Sam," replied Tiffany talking for me. Joey then walked off and she hugged Monferno. "You were totally hot out there, awesome, you were perfect," she said and returned him to his pokeball. We then came to a turning and ran into a Budew. "Oh Sam can I catch it please… it will evolve into a Roselia… n they are so cute,"

"Go on then… but I get the next one," I replied and she nodded.

"Go Starly!" she yelled out and released her Starly. "Wing attack," one attack weakened the Budew enough for her to catch it. She threw the pokeball and caught the Budew. "Well that was easy,"

"It's a seed you didn't think it was going to be too hard to catch," I replied and she smiled at me. A wild Turtwig then made its way towards us. "A Turtwig, a promise is a promise, go Stevey!" I yelled and let him out, the Turtwig then used razor leaf which Stevey dodged. Stevey then used wing attack weakening the Turtwig, but not by enough. The Turtwig leaped up and used bite on Stevey making Stevey then fall to the floor. The Turtwig then used mega drain sucking the life from Stevey. "Come on Stevey, fight it!" I yelled out and Stevey flew back into the air breaking himself free from Turtwig's attack. "Wing attack followed by quick attack Stevey!" I called out and Stevey hit the Turtwig with his wing and then quickly tackled her sending the Turtwig flying. I then threw the pokeball at the Turtwig, it spent 3 seconds in the ball when it broke free and the pokeball flew back into my hand. The Turtwig then went to use bite again but Stevey flew so high up she couldn't reach him. She then used razor leaf that caused Stevey to slowly descend then when low enough the Turtwig used bite making Stevy fall back to the floor and then she used mega drain again. "This isn't even funny, alright, Stevey you ready?" and Stevey slowly flew in the air, more warn out than Turtwig but willing to fight regardless. "Use double team," and there was suddenly three Steveys. "Use wing attack, quick attack then a wing attack from behind," and Stevey did exactly that, the copies copying every move made, Stevey then made another two copies so there were 5, Turtwig barely able to stand now used razor leaf eliminating the copies. "Now Stevey wing attack!" and Stevey used another wing attack. I then threw the pokeball and caught Turtwig. "I can't believe it… I actually managed to do it,"

"Yes you did, and it is a pretty powerful Turtwig, should evolve into a Grotle soon…"

"Well it will evolve when it is ready, not before, I want my pokemon to evolve when they want to, except Pippy, I want Pippy to stay my baby forever,"

"Well if Pippy wants to evolve you're going to have to let him… it's the fair thing to do," she replied and I nodded

"Well it would be unfair for Pippy watching the others evolving around him, I mean Monferno evolved before Pippy did,"

"Well maybe Pippy isn't ready, maybe Pippy wants to stay a Piplup," replied Tiffany

"Well either way, Monferno evolved before Pippy," I said and we continued on our journey and came to Floaroma City by sunset. "Finally," I said landing on all fours in front of the city completely worn out.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," said Tiffany looking at the wondrous flowers. She walked over to them a picked one. "Such beauty,"

"It is… how about a battle?" asked a young school looking girl.

"Alright then," said Tiffany

"We are running into a lot of trainers these days," I said and she smiled. The young girl then got a pokeball

"How about 3 on 3?" she asked and Tiffany nodded. "I'll start of with Beautifly," and she released her Beautifly.

"Starly, let the battle begin!" she yelled out and released Starly.

"Use stun spore,"

"Oh no, Starly use whirlwind," said Tiffany and Starly formed a small tornado that gathered up Beautifly's attack and then faded. "Now use wing attack!" and Starly's wing hit Beautifly knocking it down to the floor.

"Beautifly are you ok?" asked the girl and Beautifly flew back into the air. "Morning sun!" and Beautifly lit up.

"Starly again wing attack!" yelled Tiffany and Starly hit Beautifly with his wing weakening Beautifly again and making her fall to the floor but this time she was knocked out.

"Beautifly… you were great… you fought to the best of your ability," she said and Beautifly returned to her pokeball. "Time to face the music, lets go Roselia!" and Roselia came out of the pokeball. "Use grass whistle," and Roselia hummed a musical tune which caused Starly to fall asleep. "Now use magical leaf," and leaves came out of Roselia and hit Starly making it slowly lose health. "Again!" she called out, she continued to do this until Tiffany stopped it.

"Starly can't take much more of this," she said returning Starly to the pokeball. "Hit it Monferno," and she released him from his pokeball.

"Roselia grass…"

"Use flame wheel quick!" yelled Tiffany and Monferno hit Roselia with a powerful flame wheel attack knocking Roselia out.

"Well looks like you may have won, but I am not going down without a fight, lets show them Turtwig," she said and she realized a Turtwig.

"Flame wheel,"

"Dodge it!" yelled out the girl but Turtwig wasn't quick enough that attack hit him knocking him out. "Well looks like I lost to one of the best," she said returned Turtwig to its pokeball. "Thanks for the battle… you were awesome," she said as Tiffany returned Monferno.

"Can we go to the pokemon centre and rest please?" I asked Tiffany

"Fine," she replied and we went into the pokemon centre, got a room and feel asleep


End file.
